


I'll Sing Once More

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Inspired by Music, Parentlock, Romance, The Sound of Music - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sound of Music AU. Sherlock hires Molly to be his children's governess, but she ends up transforming more than the children's lives. She brings music back to him as well, and makes him feel things he thought he'd never feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sing Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> This is the responsibility of MizJoely who had dared me to write a fic with only the prompt of "do re me fa so la te do." And naturally, what came to mind was a Sound of Music AU! Never done anything like this, so I hope it came out ok. I tweaked some things and sort of feel like I didn't have time to do some things I would have...but anyway this is it! Enjoy and I'll see you on the other side. ;)

Molly felt her blood pressure rising as soon as he began speaking. This had been building. It had been building for some time, if she were honest. The man needed to be put in his place, and in the moment, she was all too happy to be the one to do it.

She'd been here for some months now, and felt as though she were swimming upstream. These poor children, the seven children of detective Holmes, needed so much; more than she could give. What they really needed and wanted was their father…and only he could give them that.

But the man was cold, colder perhaps than she'd been told before she came from working in the abbey's clinic to be the family's governess. This had been clear from the moment she'd laid eyes on him and he'd begun picking apart her appearance, insulting her along the way. He was a detective by profession, though it seemed to her more like a hobby. He and his children and staff lived in a grand home on Baker Street in the midst of bustling London, though the man himself was barely ever at home. In fact, he seemed to take every possible opportunity to be anywhere but there. Cases, cases, and more cases! That seemed like the only thing he cared about…the only thing he loved. In fact, Molly had a difficult time imagining how he'd managed to father seven children with his late wife Irene.

She felt for him in a way though. He threw himself into his work, and she supposed it was partly because everything else hurt too much. His children and home reminded him of his lost wife, and he couldn't cope with those feelings. From what she could tell, there were few feeling that he could easily cope with. She wanted to show him, wished she could show him, that feelings were not something to fear.

But at the moment, the infuriating man's children were Molly's priority. She had grown to love every one of them. She wanted then to enjoy a loving home, even if that love didn't currently come from their father. So she did her best to create that. She did away with the militant atmosphere and brought back fun into their lives, which included music. The fact that these children hadn't learned to enjoy that vital part of life saddened Molly. What was ironic was that the housekeeper, Mrs. Hudson, had told Molly that Sherlock Holmes had been nothing short of brilliant on the violin. But since the death of his wife, not a note had been played. But to Molly Hooper, that was unacceptable.

Her fierce belief that children should be children, that they should be taught to laugh and love by example, and that their father should be the one to take the lead…was exactly what moved her to defy the man before her.

"You mean to tell me that my children have been running through the streets of London in these _play clothes?_ " he demanded in a tone of disdain and anger.

"They should be in play clothes. You may prefer to dress impeccably every minute of every day, but children cannot be children when they are constantly in uniforms!"

"Define, _be children,_ Miss Hooper," he challenged with fire in his eyes.

"They should be having fun! That is what children do." She tried her best to keep her voice down, knowing that the children in question were only just down the stairs with Miss Hawkins and Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock let out a huff and shook his head. "The world, Miss Hooper, is not fun! They need to learn to deal with the harsh realities of life, and this is surely not the way to do it!"

"How would you know?" she questioned with an exasperated wave of her arms. "You're never here if you can help it! It seems to me you wouldn't know the first thing about how to teach your children anything!"

Sherlock took a slow step closer to her, rage burning in his blue green eyes. "How…dare you?" he growled. "I became a father over sixteen years ago I hardly need you telling me I don't know how to be one!"

"Oh please! From what I know, you haven't been a father for years!"

"You don't know anything!" he said with an angry wave of his hand as he turned away again.

"I know that children need love and care…and time! They just want your time, Mr. Holmes! They want their father and I don't think they're asking too much! If you'd just take a bit of time away from your precious cases and pay attention to them the way you pay attention to clues and evidence, you would love them so deeply that you'd never want to leave their side."

"That is enough," he stated firmly, but remained facing the other direction.

"No it's not! Your children love you, and they just want to feel loved by you in return. I can't do that for you, no matter how much you pay me. That is not my job!"

He whirled around to face her and bellowed, "It is also not your job to lecture me on my family! That is my business, and I will run my house the way I see fit!"

"You shouldn't be 'running' your house, Mr. Holmes! You should be living in it! And as far as I can tell, you aren't doing that!" she answered, beginning to match his volume.

There was a split second where they paused and each examined the face of their opponent. It was only a fleeting moment, but Molly felt color rise in her cheeks…and it wasn't from anger.

"You are done speaking, Miss Hooper."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are!" he stopped her, returning to his previous angry volume. "I will thank you to collect your things and be out of my house this very-"

The man stopped mid-sentence and frowned ever so slightly. He looked past Molly in the direction of the stairs, listening to the sound that was floating up to meet his ears.

Molly turned in that direction as well and spared a smile, even in that frustrating moment. The children's sweet voices carried the song that she'd taught them as they'd been out in the city, and it was enough to make her feel like she was still pleased with what she'd done here. She felt like it was all worth the effort.

She turned back and looked at Sherlock. He looked like he was in a trance. At first he stood statue still in front of her, continuing to listen. After another moment, he took slow steps away from Molly and stopped in the doorway in order to hear even more clearly.

"What is that?" he asked, and his words weren't more than a whisper.

"That's your children," Molly answered gently, the anger melted away from her voice as well. "I taught them a song to sing in order to welcome you and Miss Hawkins home."

He didn't respond but just continued staring into the distance with an unreadable expression. Molly didn't know what to say or do. As she was working on formulating something else to say, he suddenly mobilized again and marched off, rushing up the stairs and away from her and his singing children.

She shut her eyes for a moment, feeling the sting of developing tears. She wasn't sorry for everything she'd said and done, but she was sorry that it had fallen on deaf ears. It was Molly's hope that she might finally reach the heart of Sherlock Holmes.

Feeling dejected, she decided to go downstairs and listen to the children singing anyway. They had worked so hard.

Molly approached the sitting room and leaned on the doorway. She was pleased to see that Miss Hawkins was beaming as she listened to the sweet voices of the children that would likely soon be her own. It must be quite a pleasant surprise, seeing as she'd probably never heard any glowing reports from Sherlock, such as a typical father might give.

Without warning, another sound joined the lovely singing. Molly frowned as she realized it was…the sound of a violin. As she looked in the direction of the music, she saw Sherlock advancing into the room by another door as he softly played his violin along with the melody his children sang. Her hand went to her lips and she felt a lump in her throat as the man literally fell into perfect harmony with his family…perhaps for the first time in years.

The little faces of the Holmes children were painted with shock and awe, as some of them didn't ever remember their father ever playing his violin. The older ones did of course, and Molly could see the excitement on their features as they watched what they had probably believed they'd never see again.

When the song ended and Sherlock slowly lowered his instrument, father and children stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next. To Molly's surprise, it was Sherlock who took the initiative to set his violin down on the nearest chair and reach out to his youngest daughter, Gwen. This broke the ice, and all the children soon took part in hugging their father tight.

Molly smiled as she looked on, feeling her eyes fill till they almost overflowed. She had doubted he had it in him, but now she knew for certain that this is a man who can love…and loves deeply.

A second later he turned and looked in her direction, causing her to remember herself and the fact that she'd actually just been dismissed from his employment. Molly quickly turned and left the door way and started back up the stairs. She had no desire to get into another argument, so felt it best to quickly pack her things and exit left. But to her surprise, she heard footsteps following after her.

"Molly!"

She turned, halfway up the stairs, seeing him standing at the bottom and looking up at her intently.

"Molly, I…I am sorry…forgive me."

Molly's heart was in her throat as she heard his shockingly sincere words of apology.

"Mr. Holmes, I was awfully forward…" she began, unable to help humbly taking a bit of the blame for their fight.

"No," he cut her off quickly. "You were right. I don't know my children like I should."

"You can get to know them," she assured him kindly. "You still have time, and they love you so much."

"I know…you reminded me. You brought music back to Baker Street, and for that I thank you. I _deleted_ it. I didn't want to remember anymore. I've been a fool."

Molly smiled and took another step, about to continue up the stairs.

"Molly…I want you to stay."

She stared down at him, and she could see the unusual hesitation in his eyes. There was a humility there that was completely new and unexpected.

"I'm asking you to stay," he added gently.

Molly couldn't help her smile from spreading. "Of course I will. If there's anything you need…if you think I can help…I will."

The ghost of a smile graced his lips as well. "You already have, more than you know" he said smoothly.

After that he cleared his throat and gave her a little nod before turning and heading back into the sitting room, leaving Molly to silently squeal with delight. He wanted her to stay…he needed her.

She wasn't sure what could have made her any happier.

* * *

Some happy weeks went by and the house was a very different place. It wasn't just a house…it was a home again. Molly could feel it, and everyone else could too. Sherlock was still Sherlock, but he was also a father…and even a friend.

Miss Hawkins' presence was a constant lately, and it wasn't that Molly really minded; she was a lovely woman. But she couldn't help worrying herself over the future of these children that she'd grown to love. She wanted the absolute best for them, and she dearly hoped that the addition of Miss Hawkins to the family would do nothing but good for them. At least what she was sure of now was that their father would make sure their lives were happy. That was enough to comfort her.

Surely that was all that mattered to her.

Miss Hawkins had been able to convince Sherlock to throw a lavish party at Baker Street, so there was a bustle of activity that night. Molly was naturally looking after the children, but she couldn't help being a little giddy at her involvement in the whole event. And of course, she also couldn't ignore the fact that her heart beat faster every time Sherlock caught her eye or gave her a small smile.

The guests were dancing and the music was playing as Molly kept the children busy and out of the way on the terrace. A few of the children were playing at dancing like the grownups and having a lovely time. Molly stood at the side and swayed to the orchestra, making her yellow chiffon dress sway right along with her. That was when Kenneth came up to Molly and begged, "Miss Molly, please will you teach me?"

"I haven't danced this waltz in a very long time…but I suppose we could give it a try." She gave his cheek an affectionate little pat as they stepped into the middle of the terrace.

Molly helped Kenneth place his hand at her waist and took his other hand in hers. She began working at teaching him the steps even though moving about with someone who's little more than half your height is a bit awkward.

"We could try a spin…like this…oh well, almost!" she said with a laugh as the spin became difficult to execute half way through, again due to the poor boy's height.

Surprisingly, that was when someone else approached. Sherlock tapped on his little boy's head and softly asked, "May I?"

Molly couldn't help the awestruck expression on her face as she looked up into Sherlock's eyes as he took the place of his son. She'd looked at him a million times, but never this close and never while he was holding her. His hand was securely around her waist and his other hand that held hers was surprisingly warm. The look in his eyes and the slight smile he wore were even warmer.

The children all smiled slyly at each other as their father and Molly instantly fell into perfect rhythm. Once it was right in front of them, they were suddenly very keenly aware of what they most wanted in the world.

Sherlock whisked Molly around the terrace, spinning her occasionally and varying the steps. Molly thanked God that all of the dancing skills she'd learned long ago had come back to her so quickly and easily. If ever she didn't want to make a fool of herself, it would be right at this moment!

As Sherlock spun her back into his arms once more and slowed their steps while his eyes caressed her face, Molly felt her breath catch in her throat. She'd known the feeling of this man closely examining her before. He'd never failed to notice things, awful things, and to make her feel so very small and insignificant at times. But this was different. The way his eyes were locked onto hers, he wasn't deducing…he was saying something. She could only imagine what her eyes were saying in silent answer…

Molly suddenly halted mid step. Her jaw fell open a bit and she let go of him to take a step back.

"I don't remember any more," she whispered.

"Well, wasn't that lovely! What a fine couple you make!" The voice of Janine Hawkins only served to enhance Molly's growing embarrassment.

Little Margaret came up to her and said embarrassingly loudly, "Miss Molly, your cheeks are so red!"

She covered them with her palms. "Oh, um…I suppose I'm just not used to dancing."

Sherlock stared back at her, and a little smile bloomed on his lips again. It seemed to be a smile of satisfaction.

Molly was relieved when she looked at the time. "Well, come on children. We've got to get ready, haven't we? We have a little surprise for everyone before bed time!"

All of them ran back inside and Sherlock was left with Janine for a moment. She strolled over and locked her arm with his.

"Do you dance with all your governesses like that?" she asked with a playful giggle.

He smirked as they walked slowly inside, but didn't give an answer.

* * *

Molly shut the door to the younger children's room after tucking them in and she heaved a sigh.

_Dear God, what am I doing?_

She could hear the music continuing down the staircase. She had been invited to rejoin the party after the children were asleep…but she was beginning to question whether that was a wise idea. How long could she keep doing this? She wasn't sure she could go on much longer, now that she had realized the truth.

The truth was that she was deeply in love with Sherlock Holmes.

She went to her room and paced the floor for a few minutes. She decided she had to be strong now. She had to do the right thing. How could she stay when she knew what was in her heart? Sherlock and Janine were to be married, and they would be a family along with Sherlock's children. She wanted them to be happy, she really did. But she also knew that it would be too painful to stay here and see it all happening before her eyes. It would be better for everyone if she left, and soon.

Molly couldn't bear to join the party downstairs, so she waited till all was rather quiet. When she ventured down the stairs, there was nobody to be seen. She crept back onto the terrace where she had been some hours before and leaned on the railing to stare up into the velvety black sky.

* * *

Janine snuggled closer to Sherlock on the couch.

"What a success! Wouldn't you say that was the party of the season? I think you've got me to thank for that!" she said, giving him a nudge. "I'm glad we've brought some life back into this house."

"Mm, yes," he answered, looking distracted.

"And now that this evening was a success, I've got to focus my full attention on the wedding. I mean, I can't just wait till the last minute! We do have a couple months left, but I've been awfully slow thus far. There's still so much to do! Tell me, Sherl, where would you like to go on a honeymoon? Or would you like me to plan a surprise?" She peered at him, looking for some hint of life.

Sherlock turned slowly to look back at her. He didn't say anything, so she began rapidly speaking again.

"I'm sure you don't care so much for those things. You'll probably want to get back to your cases before we even reach our destination, won't you?" She laughed and tried to ignore the somber expression on her fiancé's face.

"Well," she went on. "I can always come up with some ideas and let you pick. Perhaps that would be the best option. I do hope you'll give me something to go on though! Maybe just a hint of what sort of places you enjoy."

"Janine," he attempted softly.

"I thought of Sussex, actually. I was there recently, and they have the most adorable cottages for sale! I thought of getting you one for a wedding present!"

"Janine," he repeated more clearly, turning to face her.

"Hmm?" She stopped talking finally and looked at him.

Sherlock shook his head slowly. "I think you and I know that there is never going to be a wedding, or a honeymoon, or a cottage in Sussex…not for us."

There was a moment of silence, and he watched her face as she processed what he'd said. He was comforted in the quiet acceptance that was visible in her features.

"I see," she said quietly. "I wanted to believe…I hoped…there could be something for us. I know we only met because of the case, but I still hoped…"

She took a deep breath and made sure she put on a smile again. "I'm not completely sure we would have been right for each other, Sherl. Perhaps you're right. You may be saving us trouble down the road."

"Then we understand each other?" he asked cautiously.

"I think we do. Though I have enjoyed what time we spent together, there's no point in forcing anything is there? We can always be friends. Perhaps I'll just pack my things and be on my way. And I think a cottage in Sussex may be just the thing right now for me. I'll give myself a gift!" She gave him a sparkling smile and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Sherlock…and I hope you find what you're looking for."

As she reached the doorway she looked back. "Perhaps…what you're looking for is on the terrace." Janine winked and disappeared around the corner.

Sherlock got up from his seat and looked across the hallway into the ballroom. He could see the adjoining terrace and was pleasantly surprised to see who was out there. He was also suddenly impressed with Janine's skills of deduction…

* * *

"Hello." He announced his presence as he walked toward Molly.

"Oh, hello." She turned in surprise at first, and then looked back into the night sky.

Sherlock leaned on the railing beside her, not saying anything for a moment.

"You uh…didn't come back downstairs for the party," he finally said.

"Yes well, I…was a bit tired."

"I think the children did a wonderful job. You must have worked especially hard with them on that song."

"Mm, they practiced quite a lot." She smiled with pride.

"You've done amazing things since you've been here…for all of us." His voice softened considerably.

Molly tried not to read into his tone and the look in his eyes. The soft moonlit night around them wasn't helping either. She had really promised herself she'd keep a level head.

"Actually, it's good that you bring that up. You see, I had wanted to speak to you about my position here at Baker Street. I um…I think I'll need to be leaving soon." She raised her eyes to meet his, and was struck by the sadness in them.

"Leave? But why?"

"Well, you'll be getting married and Miss Hawkins will be moving in. The children will certainly want to spend time getting to know her. I'm just not sure how much I'll be needed anymore," she lied.

Sherlock smiled a secret smile, knowing that she was needed so very much more than she realized. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't help playing just a bit.

"Wouldn't you miss the children?"

"Oh of course!" she answered instantly, with sincerity clearly shining in her eyes. "I would miss them terribly."

"And would you _only_ miss the children?"

There was a pause as Molly gripped the railing a bit tighter before opening her mouth. "No," she answered in a whisper.

"I had simply thought that you might miss _all_ of us. I feel sure we would miss you. In truth…" He lowered his voice further as his eyes searched her face. "Nothing would be the same if you were to go away."

Molly swallowed hard and pushed words out. "You'll have Miss Hawkins…the new Mrs. Holmes. I'm sure things will be just lovely then," she said as brightly as possible.

"Molly," he began slowly and turned his body to face her more fully. "There isn't going to be any more of Miss Hawkins."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You see, we called off our engagement…I called it off." He looked at her, awaiting realization.

"I'm so sorry," she said earnestly.

"You're what?" He frowned for a moment.

Molly frowned as well, taking a mental step back and then realizing the weight of the moment. "Wait, you…you really called it off?"

"I did. It wasn't fair to her, you see." He took a couple of steps forward, bringing him toe to toe with her. "I am barely the sort of man to be a husband anyway. But I do have enough sense to know that you can't marry someone…" He locked eyes with her and finished in a whisper. "When you're in love with someone else…can you?"

Molly's stomach did summersaults inside her as she stared back at him in wonder. Just when she was beginning to question her perception of reality, he raised his hand and gently caressed her face, making her eyes clamp shut and lips part. Oh, but the touch of his hand against her cheek was like a magnificent symphony! It felt as good as harmony sounded. She could practically see the notes fitting perfectly together in her mind's eye as his fingers moved against the skin of her face while gently guiding her forward. And when his lips captured hers…there was the crescendo!

The kiss slowly ended and turned into a warm embrace. Molly smiled against the warm skin of his neck as she marveled at the fact that two minutes ago she thought she was bidding this man farewell…and now he had just admitted that he loved her.

"I didn't think it possible," she whispered. "And yet I always hoped. I loved you but I never imagined I could deserve anything this wonderful."

"And here I was thinking the same thing," he murmured into her hair. "I don't deserve you, and yet I must have done something good in my life to be here like this, holding you in my arms...and you love me."

Molly pulled back and caressed his face while looking up at him. "I've loved you ever since I walked into your home and you rudely deduced me," she said with a giggle.

"I loved you ever since you sat on my experiment by mistake on your first day."

They both dissolved into laughter, which soon turned into another embrace. Sherlock's lips found her neck and he began pressing heated kisses to every inch of skin he could find. She sighed and her grip around his shoulders tightened.

"Do you think there's anyone we should ask?" he whispered between kisses. "Do I need anyone's permission to make you my wife?"

Molly smiled at his words. "Actually, I can think of more than one person…I can think of seven."

"The children," they said in unison.

"Speaking of children, Molly," he said with lips against her neck again. "Are you at all opposed to the idea of more?"

"Actually, Sherlock…" She coaxed him to lift his head and face her again, already missing the kisses that she'd only just been introduced to. She moved to meet his lips again, but finished her sentence first.

"That idea is music to my ears."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! As you can see I simplified and condensed some things. I wanted to work those specific scenes in, but I didn't want to drag it out too much. So I skipped over some other stuff. Hope everyone liked it! And I have to say I enjoyed rewatching some of this amazing movie since it had been so very long since I'd seen it. So many feels. :) All right...till next time! ;D


End file.
